Cisplatin, in aqueous solution hydrolyses to give free chloride ion and the corresponding monohydroxy compound. The extent of decomposition is least in the presence of high chloride ion concentrations. Normal saline was judged to be the best vehicle of cisplatin infusion. Light increases the degradation of cisplatin and HPLC method showed additional degradation in products to the ones observed in dark. Therefore cisplatin solutions should be stored in dark.